<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this story always starts out sweet by majesdane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494216">this story always starts out sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane'>majesdane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst and Feels, F/F, Sad Ending, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Do you remember how this all began?</i> | AU, inspired by the noir simulation in episode 2x14.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this story always starts out sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">I've tried best to keep the characters as consistent as possible with what we see in the noir simulation, while also recognizing that by the time we see Josie and Jade in the episode, things have soured between them considerably. I opted for a slightly gentler tone between them, here.</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><span class="small"></span></p><p><span class="small">will you look into my eyes and tell me that you love me now?</span><br/>
<span class="small">― <i>rebecca</i>, daphne du maurier</span></p><p><i></i></p><p><i></i></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><hr/></div><p> </p></div><i>Do you remember?</i><p>As they stare each other down across the table in the second floor balcony of the Salvatore Hotel bar, it's all Jade wants to ask.</p><p>The low-lighting frames Josie's face in sharp angles, her expression cool, her mouth a hard line of annoyance. The crimson polish on her nails is scratched and chipped ― just like that evening. Something stirs in Jade. How long has it been?</p><p>
  <i> Do you remember how this all began?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>That first time ―</p><p>"Hello," Jade says, slipping into a seat at the bar next to a smartly dressed brunette. "Haven't seen you here before."</p><p>The woman turns, martini in hand.  "And I suppose you know every girl here?"</p><p>"Only the pretty ones," Jade says airily with a smirk, notching a cigarette between her lips.</p><p>She reaches into her purse for a matchbook, but the other woman's already there with a lighter, quick as lightning. Jade lets the look  between them linger as she takes a slow, shallow drag. The air feels electric-tense. </p><p>This new girl certainly fits the bill.  She's pretty. <i>Really</i> pretty. Dark hair, doe-eyes, lipstick just a shade above blood-red. The kind of color that's a warning. Jade should really know better. But she's always been a sucker for the dangerous ones. And right now, she's imagining a stain of lipstick on the inside of her thigh. </p><p>"Jade." She exhales a stream of smoke through the side of her mouth. </p><p>"Josie."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jade spends the next hour flirting and teasing out every little bit of information she can.</p><p>It's the reporter in her; she can't help herself. Besides, there's something familiar about Josie. She can't quite place it. And then, halfway through her second drink, she realizes where she knows Josie from: the newspaper. She remembers the photos splashed across the entertainment section of the <i>Times</i>.  </p><p>Josie, standing next to a tall, glamorous blonde with a million dollar smile. Lizzie Saltzman. Rising star of the stage and screen. And the caption underneath, reading: <i>pictured here with sister, Josette</i>. </p><p>"Oh, Lizzie knows about me," Josie admits with a faint blush, when Jade confronts her point blank. "That I . . . don't like <i>just</i> men. She's known for ages. She doesn't mind."</p><p>Jade blinks. She didn't expect <i>that</i>. Jade only knows Lizzie from secondhand accounts, but her perception has always been that Lizzie's a prissy bitch. </p><p> "We're twins," Josie adds, off Jade's surprised expression. She punctuates her statement with a shrug, as if that explains everything. "You know."</p><p>Jade's an only child. She doesn't know.</p><p>Actually, all things considered, she's a little jealous. </p><p>But right now, she's warm from liquor and lingering gazes and the music's turned slow and waltzy. </p><p>"Come on," she says, and, hand-in-hand, leads Josie to the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"You're not from Los Angeles?"</p><p>Having grown tired of dancing,  they've retreated to a dark corner of the club, sitting close together  on a plush, velvety love-seat.  </p><p>Jade laughs, crossing her legs. "Darling, no one is from Los Angeles." She fetches her cigarette case from her purse, offering one to Josie. "No, I'm from New York. The Big Apple itself. Born and raised."</p><p>"Lucky," Josie says, flicking her lighter open with a soft <i>click</i>.</p><p> The flame casts a soft orange glow over Josie's face. It makes her eyes sparkle.</p><p>"They all say that," Jade remarks. "But the city's not all it's cracked up to be." She pauses, considering. "Well, Greenwich Village's not so bad, I suppose. But on the whole, I much prefer the shine of L.A. Even if it's nothing but a façade for the grit and grime."</p><p>"At least you came from somewhere interesting. Lizzie and I grew up in a tiny Virginia town that I couldn't wait to get out of." Smoke curls from her cigarette in wispy tendrils. Then, softer, contemplatively, Josie says, "I'd probably still be there, if not for Lizzie."</p><p>Jade takes a long drag of her cigarette. "You'd do just about anything for her, wouldn't you?"</p><p>The look on Josie's face says it all.</p><p>Her eyes flit away from Jade to the clock above the bar. </p><p>"About time for last call."</p><p>A few dark, wispy strands have loosened themselves from Josie's perfectly coiffed hair. Jade reaches forward to tuck them behind Josie's ear, allowing her fingers to linger just a second too long. She likes the way Josie's lips part ever so slightly. </p><p>Josie tastes like vermouth and oranges, as her hand comes up to cradle Jade's cheek. The kisses after that come soft and slow, Josie's breath like a whisper against Jade's lips. It's been a long time since Jade's been kissed like this. It makes her feel giddy and light-headed.</p><p>(Or maybe that's just the alcohol.)</p><p>Josie's hands are on Jade's hips, and it feels far too <i>good</i> when Josie's fingers inch just the tiniest bit under the hem of Jade's blouse, stroke the smooth skin there. If this was anywhere else, with anyone else,  at any other time, Jade wouldn't dare let herself get so carried away. But this isn't any ordinary club. And Josie Saltzman  isn't any ordinary girl. </p><p>She has to pull away. Her heart hammers in her chest. Josie's lipstick is smudged, and Jade has to fight the urge to reach forward and wipe it away with her thumb. Instead, she presses her hands down the front of her blouse, flattening out the wrinkles, tucking the loose edges back into the waistband of her skirt. </p><p>"Let me give you a ride home," Josie says, as she pulls out a compact, fixing her makeup. </p><p>"I don't ― "</p><p>"Please. It'll be my pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Josie phones her driver.</p><p>It's technically <i>Lizzie's</i> driver, Josie tells Jade. After all, Lizzie is the one who foots the bill. But Josie's been given free range to use him as she pleases. "Besides," Josie adds, as the sleek, black-bodied Rolls-Royce idles up to where they're standing by the club entrance. "I like that he doesn't ask questions."</p><p>Jade climbs into the backseat after her.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>In the car, they sit a respectful ― <i>normal</i> ― distance apart. Jade keeps her hands folded in her lap, her purse tucked between her feet. Even if she believes that the driver can be trusted to be discreet, she doesn't like to take chances. She's been burned before. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>Every so often, she sneaks a glance at Josie, who leans against the window, watching the city stream by. One time, Josie catches Jade looking at her. Josie moves her hand so that it's resting in the space between them.</p><p>An invitation.</p><p>Jade inches her hand over until they're touching. It sends a hot little spark streaking through her. She puts her free hand to her mouth, turning to hide her grin. </p><p>"Goodnight, Miss Saltzman," Jade says from the curb, a little while later. "See you again sometime?"</p><p>Josie raises an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth quirking up into the suggestion of a smile. "Maybe."</p><p>That's a <i>yes</i>, if Jade's ever heard one.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next week passes agonizingly slowly. </p><p>The club is open every day, but it's only on weekends when the usual crowd is there, Jade included. It's a good half hour away from Jade's apartment, and Jade's normally kept much too busy with work to attend any more frequently than that.</p><p>This week, though, she's found herself particularly distracted thinking about Josie Saltzman. She can't stop thinking about the way Josie kissed her. The way Josie's fingers skirted dangerously along the exposed skin of her waist. </p><p>She's lost count of all the dreaming she's done about her mouth on Josie's mouth. The way their smiles fit together.</p><p>The smell of Josie's perfume, Chanel No. 5. The way it clings to Jade's clothes. </p><p>She really needs to get a grip. She's like a schoolgirl with a crush.</p><p>It was only a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>But ―</p><p>"Hello again."</p><p>Josie, sidling up beside Jade,  leaning against the bar, reaching for Jade's drink and downing it in a single gulp. Jade takes in the curve of Josie's throat, mouth dry. </p><p>Seeing her is like falling. Easy. Water going over a cliff.</p><p>"Wasn't sure if you'd show," Jade says coolly, and tries to steady the rapid-fire <i>thump</i> of her heart.</p><p>A sly, knowing smile. But playful, too. "Afraid I'd leave you out in the cold?"</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I like you," Josie says one evening, as they lie in Jade's bed later, damp with sweat and warm with satisfaction.</p><p>It's been several nights now, where they've ended up like this, in one way or another, with disheveled hair and smeared lipstick. A trail of red, all the way down Jade's stomach, on the inside of her thighs. Jade thinks about the first time Josie  showed up at Jade's door unannounced. Dressed to the nines and brandishing a bottle of Dom Pérignon ― a month's salary, for Jade, at least.</p><p>She'd swept up Josie in a heady kiss before the door even finished closing behind them.</p><p>It's been a long time since Jade's allowed anyone to stay the night more than once. </p><p>Now, Jade's fingers drift lazily along the dip and swell of Josie's hip. "I like you too, Joze."</p><p>She tests the nickname, weighs it; decides she likes the way it feels on her tongue.</p><p>Outside, the city buzzes  with the sound of cars and conversion and club music. Jade's got the window thrown wide open, curtains fluttering in  the cooling air from the mountains. She can't imagine how anyone can sleep in silence, out in the country. Seems like it'd be awfully lonely. </p><p>Josie rolls onto her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms. She gazes up at Jade through half-lidded eyes. "No, I meant ― you're not like anyone else."</p><p>"Nobody is." </p><p>But Josie suddenly looks so serious that it startles Jade a little. She can't think of anything else to do but lean down and kiss Josie until Josie's grinning again, pushing Jade onto her back, her hand sliding down between them.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Everything's different with Josie.  </p><p>She meets Lizzie, for one.</p><p>It's the first time since high school that Jade's been introduced to her current lover's family.</p><p>"You're the reporter my sister's so enamored with." Lizzie tilts her head, raising an eyebrow.  She tugs her sunglasses down, gazing appraisingly at Jade. "Hm. I could maybe see the appeal."</p><p>Three o'clock on a Sunday afternoon on an uncharacteristically blazing hot day in April,  and they're at the Saltzman mansion, sitting on the terrace by the pool. Lizzie in her bathing suit, stretched out on a lawn chair, is making her way through her second cocktail since Jade arrived. </p><p>"So, Jade." Lizzie, mouth curling around her straw, smiles coquettishly. "Do you ever write about movie stars?"</p><p>"Lizzie." Josie looks a little pained. Her cheeks are pink. </p><p>Jade has to bite back a laugh. "Sometimes." </p><p>For gossip columns, mostly, but Lizzie  doesn't need to know that. Jade's always written under a pseudonym. It makes it easier to fly under the radar, a matter of special importance when her livelihood depends on collecting salacious rumors about the rich and famous of Los Angeles.  </p><p>Not that Jade is planning to scope out Lizzie for any information. She has some respectability, after all ― respectability,  and a strong sense of self-preservation. </p><p>A little while later, Jade lounges in the shade as Josie cuts through the water with practiced ease. Long, fluid strokes. Lizzie's sitting on the edge with her feet in the water, a large sun hat casting an oblong shadow around her. She says something as Josie swims over to her that makes Josie laugh.</p><p>Josie, grinning, slicking her wet hair back with both hands. How can she laugh and look so beautiful?</p><p>Jade watches Josie and it terrifies her, this fluttering feeling in her chest.</p><p>She's been in love before; it's never ended well. </p><p>She stopped believing in happily-ever-afters a long time ago. She knows they  exist only in the glittering fantasy of a Hollywood sound stage. They exist in the place  where a girl like Lizzie, dolled up to magical perfection, kisses the leading man to the sound of syrupy violins. </p><p>But not Jade. Girls like her aren't allowed to be happy.</p><p>"You planning to spend the  whole afternoon staring?" Josie asks, swimming over to Jade and hoisting herself out of the pool in one effortlessly fluid motion. Water runs down her legs in thin rivulets. They catch the sunlight, sparkling.</p><p>Jade holds out a towel; Josie leans in, deliberately close. Nearly close enough for their lips to touch. Josie brushes the tips of their noses together and then darts away, smiling, laughing once more. She wraps the towel around her waist, wringing the water from her hair. </p><p>In her mind's eye, Jade sees herself stepping off a precipice.</p><p>It shouldn't be so easy, letting herself fall.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Josie leaves for a month.</p><p>Lizzie is filming a movie out in New York, and she's asked Josie to come with her.</p><p>Jade gives her a list of all the places to visit when they're out there. Josie skims it with a smile. "I doubt we'll have the time. But I'll send you a postcard! Or two." And then she promises to call every couple of days.</p><p>A tiny part of Jade wishes that she could come with them. It's been years now since she's been home. But she and Josie don't have that kind of relationship ― and anyway, it's far too risky. In public, they have only the briefest interactions, putting on an air of polite acquaintance. It would seem out of place for them to be spotted together so far away from L.A. Jade knows all too well how good the New York gossip columnists are at rooting out scandal; she used to date one of them. </p><p>Josie leaves, and Jade throws herself into her work. </p><p>A week passes. Then two.</p><p>And then it's a month later and Jade meets Josie at the airport that evening, in a hired car with darkened windows. She can barely stop herself from kissing Josie right then and there. </p><p>"Where's Lizzie?"</p><p>"Stayed behind. She wants to spend a week touring the city with her co-stars. Easy publicity." A pause. "She doesn't need me. Not now." </p><p>There's an edge to her words that makes Jade wonder if something happened on the trip. Josie hadn't mentioned anything in any of her calls, but Jade knew that Josie and Lizzie's relationship could at times be fraught with tension. Josie didn't approve of Lizzie's taste for lavish parties and penchant for drink. Josie rarely talked about it; Jade had learned <i>that</i> information mostly secondhand. </p><p>It's rare when Josie opens up, but it doesn't bother Jade. She's spent the last twenty-seven years of her life putting up walls, too. What matters is that Josie is here now, in the backseat of a cab on a hot summer night.</p><p>Josie reaches across the seat and finds Jade's hand, giving it a tiny squeeze. "Let's go to my place. We'll have the whole house to ourselves. And I'm dying for a swim."</p><p>Standing alone in the foyer, they drop their pretense like a nightgown.</p><p>"I've missed you too much,"  Josie murmurs, looking so disarmingly honest that Jade feels her heart swell in her chest. She knits her fingers into the front of Josie's twill jacket, leaning in. Josie's mouth meets hers halfway, her lips parting, their tongues brushing together.</p><p>Jade tastes mint juleps and cigarettes. </p><p>"Don't leave again." She rests her forehead against Josie's, stroking the side of Josie's face.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>On Memorial Day, Jade calls Josie in the afternoon and sweet talks Josie into ditching Lizzie's backyard soiree to come celebrate the evening with her instead. The club  is decorated with red, white, and blue streamers and balloons. Confetti covers the dance floor like a thin blanket of snow. </p><p>Later that evening, Jade kisses Josie under fireworks.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here," Jade says breathlessly against Josie's ear. </p><p>Jade wants Josie to say <i>I'm glad too.</i> She wants Josie to say there's nowhere else she'd rather be. </p><p>But Josie only smiles and kisses her again.</p><p>The sting is imperceptible. But it's a sting all the same.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Their one year anniversary arrives and Josie surprises Jade with a pair of silver sterling earrings.</p><p>They make love with surprising intensity. Josie pins Jade's wrists down, her knee nudging Jade's legs open roughly. Jade sighs and begs for more. Josie's fingers slip and press and make Jade come once, then again. </p><p>In the aftermath, a strange silence settles over them. </p><p>Jade's always liked their still, quiet moments. To be able to just <i>be</i>, without words. </p><p>But the silence has taken on a different form now, and, despite the physical closeness of their bodies, Jade can't help but feel the distance between them.</p><p>She's felt it for a while now, an insidious, creeping worry. Lately, there's been some persistent rumors suggesting Lizzie's career is in decline. That she can't get a starring role. That she's become too much of a headache to work with. Expensive, and not worth the effort. Washed-up. </p><p>Jade knows they're more than rumors. And she knows it's weighing on Josie. </p><p>If there were words to make it better, Jade would say them. But for all her skill with prose, she's been found wanting when it comes to offering comfort. </p><p>What can she do, but reach for Josie in the dark?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Leaving. You're <i>leaving</i>." The word is bitter on Jade's tongue.</p><p>Josie's eyes shine with tears.</p><p>Josie has ambushed her. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't ― I meant to tell you sooner. Lately, Lizzie's been . . . well, she hasn't been herself."</p><p>Jade knows. </p><p>She doesn't see what any of that has to do with Josie. </p><p>"So, what, Joze? You're just gonna walk out on me?"</p><p>Josie shakes her head. "It's not like that. I won't be gone long." Josie fidgets with her hands, picking at the soft cherry blossom pink polish. "But Jade ― Lizzie needs me."</p><p>Josie will never pick her. Not over Lizzie.</p><p>Not in a hundred years.</p><p>All she wants to do is have Josie kiss her, again and again and again, and not ever stop. She wants to reach out, to take Josie in her arms. To hold her. To make her stay. </p><p>She can't ever remember wanting anything so badly before.</p><p>But she doesn't move at all. Her arms stay rigid at her side.</p><p>And she watches Josie go, rooted to the spot.</p><p>Her stomach is a twisting, heaving thing. From her fourth floor apartment window, Jade watches Josie step into the backseat of her fancy car. Josie doesn't look back. She doesn't crane her neck to try and meet Jade's eyes.</p><p>And somewhere, deep inside, Jade feels something burst and blossom. Cold, numbing anger.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jade wants to forget. </p><p>If only it were so easy. No matter how hard she tries, she can't shake the memories out of her head. Everything is a miserable reminder of what they had. She's washed her sheets a dozen times by now, and still they smell like Josie's perfume. She lies there and imagines the phantom touch of Josie's hand, the way they tumbled and slept together. </p><p>She sits in the bath and imagines Josie, kneeling beside the tub, hands soaping shampoo through Jade's hair. She runs her finger along the spines of her books and thinks of Josie, reading, lounging in the luxurious sunlight, the ice in her drink slowly melting from the summer heat.</p><p>Josie, standing at the sink, helping Jade wash up. The curve of her waist in Jade's arms, how she turned around into a kiss, laughing, her wet hands gripping the back of Jade's neck.</p><p><i>Hello Miss Saltzman</i>, Jade had murmured against Josie's ear, and Josie had kissed her again. Deeper this time, like there was something more significant about this moment than all the other moments that had come before it. Time had slowed then, stretched out like one of the maps of California that lay on the kitchen table, marked with all the places they planned to go. </p><p>Josie, catching Jade's eye at a movie premiere, half a step behind Lizzie. A secret, fleeting smile.</p><p>Josie, saying Jade's name. The way it sounded heady and sweet. No one else said Jade's name like that.</p><p>And those red, red nails.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">The club Jade and Josie visit is <a href="http://lostwomynsspace.blogspot.com/2014/03/canyon-club.html">The Canyon Club</a>. Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyroth">roth</a> for looking this over. </span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>